Chocolate Cravings
by nooni19
Summary: "I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." "But tha-" "Shut UP! I hate you." AKA Poor Derek.


This is a one shot between Emily andDerek. It literally just came to me, and I had to write it. ( : Also, I was asked for more Emily /Derek stories. There will be a bigger one coming but I want to finish Unsub Unseen first.

O/o

"You did this to me!"

"Well-"

"I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"But tha-"

"Shut UP! I hate you." Emily yelled at Derek giving him a solid punch in the arm.

"You don't have the right to speak until I say so."

"Come o-"

"What the hell did I just say?!"

Derek was silent, trying to read Emily to see if he should in fact answer, or whether it was a trick so that she could have the chance to hit him again.

He decided on the latter and stayed very, very quiet.

EARLIER

"Hey baby girl. How is princess doing?"

Emily looked at him from her position on the couch, raising one eyebrow.

"Which one? The fat, bloated one sitting in front of you, or the one that is currently pressing on my bladder, and also using my kidney as a rugby ball?"

"Um..."

"Derek!" She screeched in a hormonal rage throwing the pillow she had been leaning against at his head.

"Okay. Okay. Both of you...?"

"That's better. But I am NOT telling you unless you brought some home."

"Sorry, what was I meant to bring home?"

Raising her brow and sending a death glare in his direction she told him, "You know exactly what I am talking about Derek Morgan. If you don't think that I could take you down right here right now, you are sorely mistaken. I may be pregnant, but I am still deadly."

Cocking an eye brow, Derek walked towards a now standing Emily.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you get like this."

"What? Bloated, cranky, and gasey? Gee, if I knew it was that easy to charm you I wouldn't have bought all those tight dresses. Or that underwear with the lace and-"

"Hey, hold up, I didn't say I had anything against the underwear. "

"Well, unless you give me what I want right now, you won't be seeing that underwear for a very, very long time. And that, is a promise."

"Okay, okay you win."

"I like the sound of those words coming from your mouth Derek Morgan now pass it."

Placing one hand on Emily's cheek, he looked into her eyes. Slowly, he closed the gap. Their lips were getting closer and closer together. But when they were just centimetres apart, a hand; more specifically Emily's hand got in the way. It encompassed his face, and pushed him away. With her eyes staring straight at him, she reached out her hand face up, wiggling her fingers in a 'pass it here' type of motion. Finally, knowing what was best for him with her in a mood such as this, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the chocolate bar.

"Here you are, oh gracious and patient one." Placing it in her hand, she smuggly smiled at him.

"Now was that so hard, huh? And don't be sarcastic like that with a pregnant woman. It could be taken the wrong way."

"And I wouldn't want that now would I?"

"You'd be correct."

Derek began to lean in for another kiss, and Emily started leaning in too, but as they got closer and closer, this time the chocolate got in the way. Derek pouted, a habit he had picked up when Emily was teasing him. Which was a lot in the later stages of her pregnancy.

"You snooze you lose buddy."

She gave him a playful slap on the arm and made her way back to the couch, putting her feet up on the table, after she sat down, she exhaled.

Derek could tell by her face that she was getting uncomfortable and was obviously aching. They were told that it would be harder on her because she was slightly older, but Derek had promised that he would be there every step of the way. To do any and everything. Which, to his credit, even with their job and difficult working hours he almost always was there for her.

Moving down to sit beside her, he pulled her into a hug.

She could hear the beating of his heart. So rhythmic. So soothing. The heart never stopped working. Never stopped beating, and was so good at its job that it had special muscle so that it could always, always do its job.

Now was the turn in emotion. And Derek knew that it was coming.

"Derek?"

"Yes princess?"

"What if I screw this baby up?"

"You won't. "

"But-"

"We're in this together remember. Always will be."

Emily exhaled again, and leaned forward, beginning to rub her feet.

"Give me your feet princess. I'll give them a rub."

"No it's fine."

"Hun, you're carrying my baby, the least I can do is give you a foot rub."

Smiling, Emily nodded, happily agreeing.

She moved her feet to his lap, and began to eat the chocolate again.

Between the sweet treat and the foot rub, Emily was in heaven. It had been a couple minutes when Derek told her "Gees, with those noises, someone would think that we are having sex."

She smirked and quipped back "with how horny I have been lately I think I could very well climax just from the foot rub and the chocolate." Emily had a look of total seriousness on her face now and Derek was finding it hard to gage if she was telling the truth.

After a few moments passed, she couldn't stifle the laughter anymore.

"Ha ha ha. Funny Prentiss."

"I thought so."

But suddenly Emily lurched forward, a wave of pain shooting through her. Derek immediately asked jf she was ok, and she said yes. But 10 minutes later when she did this again he was getting worried.

"Baby girl, how many times has this happened today?"

"I don't know but it is just braxton hicks. I am not due for 4 weeks."

"Emily."

I don't know, twice since you got home and just before you did as well. And a few times... Oh..."

A look of sheer panic crossed her face.

"It's okay. We'll get to the hospital."

"Derek. Derek..."

"What?"

"My water just broke."

PRESENT

"Okay just one more push on three. One, two, three... PUSH!"

"Come on baby you can do it!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. I... Ahhhh Hate... Urgggggg you... Arrrrrggggggg."

"Okay, you can stop now Agent Prentiss."

Crying filled the room and a beautiful baby girl was placed on Emily's chest.

"Here is your daughter."

Looking down at Emily, Derek wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and gave it a kiss.

"You did great Princess. She is perfect."

O/o

So this popped into my head. I am not a medical professional. Please read and review it means a lot. Thanks!


End file.
